ACTION!: The Off Scene Life of Inuyasha and Crew
by Cat Silver
Summary: So, what does that wacky crew do off set? I mean, they can't all be the same people as on screen right? Wait, they're FREAKS in real life! To the cameras! We have to see this! [Weird Pairings: KeadeHojo, MirokuKikyo, SangoKoga, and More!]
1. XD I'm an IMP!

Just a few side notes for you o.o; If you want, tell me some pairings. After all Inuyasha, Sesshy, Naraku and Kagome are free! The other pairing are set in stone and covered in cement so get over it. Oh and I do not do Yaoi. Don't even try it. BAH!  
  
Inuyasha-Free Sesshoumaru-Free Kagome- Free Miroku- Kikyo's BF Kikyo- Miroku's GF Hojo- Kaede's BF Kaede- Hojo's GF Koga- Sango's BF Sango- Koga's GF Naraku- Free o.o Uh oh. Shippou- _; Machine? Kirara-Rin's pet Rin- Crush on Jaken Jaken- Free but Rin's Crush  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked Koga over holding Shippou in her arms, ~Three Jewel shards! One on his right arm and two on his legs! ~  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "So you're the one controlling this bloodthirsty pack," cracking his knuckles he takes up a fighting stance.  
  
"THAT'S A RAP!" The director yelled through his speakerphone as the actors relaxed. Just another normal day on the Inuyasha set.  
  
Kikyo stood on the sidelines with Miroku who had finished his scenes earlier. He was sipping a cup of coffee grinning as Inuyasha came off the scene, "Great job!" he said giving Inuyasha a hi-five. The dog demon, one of the only in the business smirked, "Yeah yeah don't I always do a great job?" He asked winking at Kikyo who giggled. Ah, the big loveable puppy that is Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile Koga, a big animal lover (Get your mind outta the gutter!), was petting one of the trained wolves as his girlfriend, Sango, chatted with Hojo at the food counter. Hojo WAS one of the actors but due to his limited appearances he also did odd jobs around the set. He was a smart kid, finished Collage with flying colors, even if his character makes a log look like it could teach quantum physics.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin were filming their scenes with random appearances by Jaken. Time to dispel some myths. Sess is actually a bit YOUNGER than Inuyasha, scary thought eh? Rin's the same age as Jaken, 9 and ½. Rin's got the cutest crush on Jaken when he's not in character. Truth be told, Jaken is one of those cuties destined to be one of those guys on TV all the girls drool over. He was just getting his start in Inuyasha. A role that would make him famous as an object of ridicule and torture.  
  
As Koga walked over from his favorite wolf Ruricon, named after the forest guardian of myth, to his San-Chan wrapping an arm affectionately around her waist a brown hair young woman showed up. She smirked evilly creeping directly over to Hojo who was obliviously making a hotdog for himself. "BOO!" she said loudly from behind him making him jump and throw relish over Naraku who had been passing by reading a script. The poor man in question stopped where he was covered in the gooey green and red substance. Sango started laughing at him while Koga grinned widely, "Would you like some ketchup with that?" he asked innocently before laughing too. Hojo grabbed some napkins from the cart's store and handed them to Naraku with apologies. Kaede couldn't resist making a crack as well, "Oh Naraku dear, you have a smudge on your face." Naraku glared all around wiping most of the mess off himself and walked stately to the door as Sesshoumaru ruined the scene by trying not to laugh.  
  
Kaede grinned showing off her lovely teeth and neatly stole the hotdog from Hojo shoving it into her mouth and chomping down on it to his protest. "Kaede! But that was mine!" she dodged his hands popping the last of his hotdog in her mouth and beamed. Hojo glared at her before breaking into a smile and hugging her. Ah pairings are so fun.  
  
When Sesshoumaru completed the last scene he playfully gave Rin a piggyback ride over to the counter and made her a snack as well. (Please keep in mind this is a 5 foot long counter folks. Some fairly nice room for everyone.) Rin smiled happily as he gave her a corndog smothered in mustard, "Thank you Sesshy!" and started munching. The Sesshy in question headed towards the nearest bathroom. Who needs to look 21 when your only 15? Jaken was already walking over from taking off that evil toad costume (DIEEE!!! *stabs costume to death*). He smiled at Rin who looked embarrassed. Awww little Rinny's got a crush!  
  
Sesshoumaru returned ruffling Rin's hair and gave Jaken a knowing look. Jaken shrugged and mouthed, "I can't help it!" grinning widely. Rin looked up at Sesshy who tried to look innocent as she raised her eyebrow at him. She gave him a look and returned to her corndog forgetting for a moment Jaken was around. Inuyasha walked over clapping a hand on Sesshie's shoulder, "Having fun?" Sesshy nodded beaming. Inuyasha smiled too looking at Kagome who had just returned with Naraku. They had just returned from the coffee shop. Naraku had been trying to latch his claws into her ever since he first met her. Not that anyone else hadn't tried his luck.  
  
~*~  
  
(So far so good! n.n; Dun you just love the fact Miroku and Sango are still paired with each other ON the show while off scene I can do what I want at whim? P33r me as those freaky 133t people say these days. No I'm not up on Haxxor. Believe me! REVIEW! NOW! O.o I need at least 3 reviews before the next chapter comes. So Bah.) 


	2. Chapter 2: What the heck was I thinking?

Eek! The reviews are coming 2 by 2! WAHAHAHAHA! Didn't think this would be so popular o.o'' and Laura can shove it.  
  
PenPusherM- Interesting? Yes. Sane? No. XD! FEAR MEH!  
  
Space-Pirate-Kitsune- O.o MY JAKEN! O_O! NOO! T.T Such cruel Fanfic writers. Ah but I shall continue my lover-ly story that I will. Erk Kenshin- ness. 17-year-old Midget e.e; Erk. Okay it looks workable. Not that it'll be used in THIS fic. XD! TO THE STORY BOARDS!  
  
Eric619- e.e; Maybe but I'm probably going to use VERY little scene-age and it'll always be actual scenes from the show it's self.  
  
Unknown - XD! Didn't think it'd be that popular O.o.Thank you I shall write more! *Bows*  
  
Emily Demon #2- Kikyo MAY be evil in the show BUT in real life she's one of those cute ditzy cheerleaders that are actually nice to everyone... e.e; LOVE THIS VERSION OF KIKYO! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rowan- Thank you *bows* More is coming! XD READ ON! Maybe O.o  
  
Inu-girl- e.e; Yep your Silly... er Anyways Lovely Idea might not use it *nods* Thanks for trying! O.o *waddles off*  
  
Kitty- *nod nod* Inuyasha Kagome *notes*  
  
Wolf demon Queen of nonsense- Thanks for the Loving it. First one I've written like this. Naraku-Kags *notes*  
  
Tiger175- Try hitting enter twice between Paragraphs *noddles* And Um Thanks n.n  
  
Laura- -.-; Why the heck you even read this story if your just going to be an A** about it? *rolls eyes* At LEAST use constructive criticism. I wouldn't mind that. *Slams flame with a baseball bat sending it into Laura's hair forcing her to run screaming to the nearest waterhole*  
  
Little Sango-Chan- You Ma'm I like. *hands candy* n.n; That's for defending my story. Thank you. MUAHAHAHA! Sango and Koga, one of my better Ideas eh? *nods* A Narky and Kags... *notes*  
  
LoLo- Eh? More humor? You want humor check out the Slumber Party Story I wrote or Inuyasha; Meet The Jellybean  
  
Dragon Queen- XD! Hey who Knows Kags might get someone else. Hiten even! o.o I mean any Baddy is up for adoption by our loving Kags-Chan!  
  
SesshoumaruFanCall911- *bows* I thank you for the compliment! *nods* Hee hee Be sure to watch out for a little more Hojo Charrie bashing.. e.e; MY HOJO! *glompage*  
  
Celtic*Kokoro*Knight- Updation complete! Woot! Enjoy!  
  
~!REVIEWER!~- e.e; Erk Kaede and Inuyasha... That scares me even without Hojo. And this is coming from the girl who wrote that last chapter! XD! So probably not.  
  
Crystal- MUAHAHAHAHA! O.o Well at least you have your own perfectly good series *flashes backstage passes* I'm such a cool person! *Evil grin*  
  
Pairing scores:  
  
Naraku and Kags- 2  
  
Inuyasha and Kags- 4  
  
Sesshy and Kags- 2  
  
Shippou and Kagome- 1  
  
Kaede and Hojo AND Inuyasha- 1 O.o''''  
  
Uh yeah. Who knows she might even get to go out with Lover-ly random Charries. O.o I'm probably not going to have any original characters. So Neah! And um.watch out I feel like a Catnip high Kitty o.o RAWRRR!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Inuyasha watched Kagome and Naraku say their goodbyes Koga rolled his eyes, "Ask her OUT already! Everyone else has," He stopped at the look Sango was shooting him, "Er I mean everyone but me darling," major sweatdrop. Sango looked satisfied however and also started in on Inuyasha, "You should. I know for a fact she eyes you from her dressing room!" Inuyasha, who had been steadily debating going over there to do just that started, "She does? O.o But yeah, I was thinking about that." He trailed off as Kagome looked his way and gave a little wave. He waved back, got a tiny blush and quickly wandered away to change out of his neat-o costume.  
  
Kagome blinked at this but then continued her conversation with Naraku. Something about the starving Hawaiian dancers or like another thing or.yeah. Hojo was preparing yet another hotdog that was eyed by Kaede until he hastily stuffed it into his mouth. She gave him a look and grabbed an empty cup heading for the soda stand. Hojo made mincemeat of the hotdog before she got back.  
  
Jaken meanwhile was trying to ditch his stalker a.k.a. Rin. She was following him like a shadow! He couldn't go anywhere without her somewhere nearby. He paused and took a breath, ah no one around, he sat on a random bit of scenery. Rin's head popped out from behind a plastic tree, she watched him carefully. He didn't notice her until she sneezed. Rin dived back behind the tree and Jaken hit the road again. We're off to lose the stalker, the wonderful stalker of odd. n.n;;  
  
Sesshoumaru had settled himself down in a corner and pulled out a book to read. It was Harry Potter apparently. He eyed Jaken as he took yet another sharp corner. Rin never missed a beat. Sesshoumaru chuckled and returned to the book cursing Umbridge to an early death. Just bring her onto the show, oh she wouldn't last a day working with him. ~_~ (Wee Umbridge Haters Unite!) Kikyo, who had abandoned Miroku for the moment, plopped down beside him, "Whatcha reading?" she asked kindly. " 'arry Potter 5," Sesshy mumbled reading about those accursed detentions Harry went through. Kikyo nodded sagely, "Someone dies right? Isn't it-" She was cut off as Sesshy put a hand over her mouth, "Shhhhhhh! I haven't got to it yet!" She shut up as he went back the book all next-person-who-talks-is-eaten-on-set like.  
  
Miroku snorted at Kikyo's attempts at friendly conversation as she returned, "Oh shut up," she muttered pulling on his ponytail. "Aw the liddle Kiki mad cause she can't talk to- OW!" He shut up as she whapped him over the head with a spatula. After a glaring spell Jake wandered through carrying Kirara. She wasn't really ALIVE per say though the way he put her animatronic frame through her paces certainly said otherwise. What a wonderful piece of work, the computer inside her made her almost as close to an A.I. as it was possible to be in this day and age. And I don't mean how far the government's gotten without telling us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Oops I lied there's an original character now! O.o Eek! Free time to drag in people for dating... WEEE! o.O''' Okay I'm writing this as I go so sorry if I take a while in between postings. After all there's about 6 other stories in the works doncha know. Speaking of which I got to go do Chappie 9 for the Slumber Party... It's very short because I have a small attention span. But anyways tell me what you thought gimme reviews or Cat no post no more story! YOU HEAR THAT! NO MORE! Oh yeah e.e; Seems I forgot a disclaimer earlier. Here it is NOW:  
  
No one's mine, not even that original character. It's a friends would you believe? Isn't that cruel? Sue me and you shall get a whole lotta minions who like nothing better to do than chew, beat, or burn you mercilessly not too mention half of them disobey and one of them has got a Scythe all Death style! o.o MIRO! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM MY HEAD!  
  
Miro: Sorry Cat! *Swings. One less Iggy. *  
  
Cat: ~_~ *Watches a new one pop up. * Gotta love automatic reviving.) 


	3. Chapter 3: Mmm Motorcycles!

Shinrigaku- More Koga you say. Why not!  
  
Ren- Hn pairings of doom. Fun fun.  
  
Wolf Demon Queen of Nonsense- Make ME you say. Bah, n_n I'll continue it cause I like your spunk dearie!  
  
Crystal Mizuka- Woot for more story o_O! And of course I'll keep you filled in!   
  
Little Sango-Chan- Thank you anyways. X3 you rawk. '' Slow as usual to update I am. Sowwwyyyy...  
  
SesshoumaruFanCall911- I intrigues good hn? MUAHAHAHA, I wonder if I can do a fan fic within a fanfic. *pure evil* *cackles* Hawaiian dancer Naraku the hot new item! Be the first on your block to own this dashboard bobble doll! *koff die laughing*  
  
Celtic*Lady*Knight- DIE UMBRIDGE! WEEE! *clip clop clip clop* Clam yush.. X3 Sesshy/ Kags. Great! *marks it down* And Kouga's already in here! Tis the Sango and Koga pairing. I spell his name without the u doncha know. *cackle dart away*  
  
Vote tally (includes last chappie's votes):  
  
Naraku and Kags- 3  
  
Inuyasha and Kags- 4  
  
Sesshy and Kags- 3  
  
Shippou and Kagome- 1  
  
Kaede and Hojo AND Inuyasha- 1 O.o''''  
  
Inuyasha and Sango AND Koga- 1 O_O''''  
  
Koga and Kagome- 1 _'  
  
I myself would prefer to have it an Inuyasha and Kagome pairing. It's a pairing we have grown used to from watching the show so much. However this has gotta have a nice alter pairing. Naraku and Sesshy are tied for Kagome's heart and I'm gonna introduce some *koff* fun, people. *evil*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha wandered quietly over to Kagome on the pretense of getting a snack. Miroku eyed him giving him double thumbs up as Kagome continued talking about her high school days with Naraku. He on the other hand was talking about how he was a home schooled for all his life. Inuyasha waited for a good moment to break in. "Now home schooling is good and fine but never did get any social standing," Naraku was complaining in his snotty annoying way. Kagome nodded, "I got branded a Goth during high school. Have no idea why." Inuyasha snickered, "Could it had been the fact you loved black and wore it any chance you got?"   
  
"Oh shut up Inuyasha," Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You two went to school together?" Naraku asked looking a tad surprised, "Didn't know half-breeds and humans were allowed in school together." Inuyasha looked highly insulted, "Meant demon of course. Sorry 'bout that Yasha!"   
  
Inuyasha continued looking sullen for a moment. Kagome looked at him and quickly changed the subject, "So how about the weather? I mean it was snowing yesterday and it's June!" Inuyasha snorted at the poor attempt to save the conversation. "Yes, wonderful weather, eh Kagome?" Inuyasha looked a bit apprehensive.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, wanna go to this bookshop and bistro I found hunting through town yesterday?" Inuyasha asked flushing slightly. Naraku snickered from his side of the action, Inuyasha was trying to get the girl who iobviously/i was in love with him. Kagome gave Naraku a look and nodded, "Why not?" Naraku's jaw dropped.  
  
Inuyasha perked up. "Tomorrow after work then?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Inuyasha grinned and bounced back to Miroku and Kikyo. Miroku gave him a pat on the back. Kikyo though gave him a look, "You're acting like a kid who just got some free candy you overgrown puppy," Inuyasha snorted, "Awww is Kiki mad cause she's stuck to Miroku?" Kikyo huffed and Miroku laughed, "Oh come on you know I'm the best looking man here!" He posed flexing his muscles.  
  
Kaede in the background gave a dramatic gagging sound much to everyone's amusement. Hamming up the act when Miroku looked at her she pretended to faint into Hojo's arms. "OH! His muscles are so big and strong. He's so hot I'm sure to die without him!" with this her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled. Hojo gave a overdone grunt, "Geez Keade lighten up on the hotdogs!" Keade's hands shot up grabbing his throat, "Take that back!"  
  
Sesshoumaru in the corner put away Harry Potter and watched the show. Keade was one for dramatics and would have gotten the lead role in Inuyasha had Kagome not showed up. Keade continued her tirade about how Hojo should watch his tongue and not insult his girlfriend or she might just leave him for Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped in asking what would happen if he didn't want her. Being ganged up on Keade puffed herself up and stalked off to the set.  
  
Rin had given up following her idol and sat next to Sesshoumaru waiting for her step-brother Hiten to come pick her up. As Jaken's father rolled up in his blue SUV Jaken darted out of his hiding spot in a tree on set. Sesshoumaru watched Hiten drive up and nearly rear end the SUV. He stuck his head out and gave Rin a peace sign, "YO! SIS! Come on! We got a movie to catch!" Rin jumped up and dashed towards him waving goodbye to anyone who noticed.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a brief smile waving at the kid. Getting up with a light groan he made his way over to behind Inuyasha, who was laughing at Keade who had returned and was now threatening Hojo with a spork. Sesshoumaru snuck up behind Inuyasha and affected the deep voice he used for his character, "Hello little brother. Prepare to die." To Sesshoumaru's vast amusement Inuyasha jumped behind Kikyo in a fright. This set off another bout of laughter. Inuyasha, his cheeks tinged red, looked embarrassed rubbing the back of his head and sweatdropping. The effects guys who decided to use the sweat drop prop for the moment skittered off under some odd gazes.   
  
Sango and Koga who had disappeared for a while (*koffkoff*) tried to mingle with the group without being noticed. Miroku eyed the lipstick on Koga's collar of his otherwise spotless shirt. He snorted and pointed it out to Inuyasha who raised an eyebrow. Koga pretended not to notice, "Mmm a hotdog is just what I need right now," he said edging behind the counter.   
  
Keade smiled evilly, "Koga you DO know what hotdogs are made of right?" Koga blinked, "Eh meat?" he asked innocently stuffing the end of one into his mouth. Keade looked at him, "DOG of course!" Koga stopped and gagged spitting out the bite of hotdog, "Oh EW!" he said throwing the rest of it away. Keade cackled, "Yes, poor little ground up puppies." Koga looked sick.  
  
Marveling over his gullibility Sango watched as Keade continued to taunt Koga until he looked green, "Oh come on Koga you know that's not the truth!" Keade looked put off, "Heyyy I was having fun with him! And how do you know that we haven't been eating innocent puppies?" Sango rolled her eyes. Koga looked a bit better at this news and scampered behind Sango, slipping his arms around her waist,   
  
"Of course I knew! I was just.. Testing you…"  
  
Keade snorted, "Yeah and hotdogs have a little disclaimer on the back stating, 'No puppies were killed in the making of this product'." Miroku pretended to look curious, " Does it really? Never noticed." Hojo grabbed an unopened pack, "Yep here it is, ' No puppies were harmed in the making of this product except those from our breeding facility.'" The group chuckled as Koga looked disgusted.   
  
Inuyasha yawned, "I'm heading home, long day you know," The rest of the group nodded. "Yeah I have to get home early to I can make tofu for my Miroku!" Kikyo piped up looking super perky. Miroku gagged silently behind her back. "Come on then sweetie!" Kikyo chirped grabbing his arm and dragging him to his 2003' shiny black Ford Mustang. Miroku faked a smile, "Yes honey."  
  
As the rest of the group went home Kagome wandered over to Inuyasha who despite being the first to suggest leaving was the last to actually head home. " Hey, need a ride home? I'll give you a lift," Inuyasha said patting his loose jeans down looking for somthing, "Er as soon as I find my keys that is," Kagome smiled quietly, "Yeah that would be nice," she said pointing at the keys in his jacket pocket. Inuyasha grabbed them, "All right then lets head out." They dodged through the director and several lower cast members who were filming cut scenes.   
  
In the nearly empty parking lot Inuyasha headed over to a cherry red motorcycle. He used the keys to open the seat pulling out a second helmet he kept in case of times like this. He handed it over to Kagome who slipped it on while he put on his own. Straddling it he patted the seat behind him and she got on grabbing him around the waist, "I have to warn you, I've never ridden one of these," she said clinging to him from behind. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kicking the kickstand into place he started the engine. He swerved slowly to the edge of the parking lot. Looking both ways down the street he grinned, "Hold on," he said needlessly hitting the gas. Kagome clenched her teeth shutting her eyes tightly as the wind whipped past them. Inuyasha smiled slightly at the girl hanging on him like a lifeline.  
  
He zipped through the city hitting most of the lights just as they turned green, and when they didn't he took shortcuts through the alleyways. Kagome became braver and peeked out at the scenery passing by. Inuyasha hung a hard left making her yelp and pulled up in front of her apartment building. Clicking the kickstand down he left the engine running quietly. Kagome stood up removing the helmet slowly with slightly shaking hands, "Thanks for the ride. But, um, how did you know where I live?" Inuyasha smirked, "I am a half demon you know. I could smell where you lived from the studio." Kagome nodded slowly and waved darting up the steps into the quiet apartment. Inuyasha smiled nudging the kickstand up again and he took off into traffic slipping towards his rather large apartment in the middle of town.  
  
(A.N. *cackle* Wharcha think? I AM trying to get away from an Inu and Kags pairing but it's harder than it looks. So who here thinks Hiten should go after Kags? What about Miroku since him and Kikyo look like they might not work out? Oooo How about Kagome and the guy that plays Myoga's voice? O_o'' What about Takeda Nobunaga? Hee hee Rin and Souta. Eh well someone think up some random dude from the series for our Kags-chan! *cackle* OH and thank you all my wonderful reviwers! I enjoy reading your reviews almost more than writing the stories. Believe me I squeala nd run around hyperly after each one. X3 Please review Minna-san! ) 


	4. Fwah, Poor Kiki!

(AN: HIYA! Sorry I've been on the blitz with this story and my random update schedules, but I've been inspired towards more stories lately. Well anyways FINALLY I'm writing the next Chapter! Aren't I a sweet person. .. Sorry for making ya wait loyal reviwers.  
  
**the one legged, three eyed random girl** : I love it! IT SHALL BE DONE! HAHAHAHAHA! -is hurt by things-  
  
**Crystal**: Nobunaga does sound fun. And I've an itch to make fanart of Inuyasha on his Motorcycle. Mmmm.  
  
**SailorKagome180:** NOT THE PEANUTBUTTERCUPS! And um.. My sister has a army of rabid Chimpmunks so ha! .. wait.. THIEF! MY MATERIAL! -falls and twitches-  
  
**Ice Angel Kikko** - Thanks and Sess/Kag is actually pretty well used. I don't think Naraku, Seshy or Inuyasha will get her! -superize superize!-  
  
**White Rose Archer**: X3 I love that Idea of a Pairing. I figure I'll at least squeeze a date out of it. And yes Mmmm Kouga!)

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha sauntered into the studio to find Kikyo curled in a chair, sipping a cup of coffee. She looked like she hadn't slept or had been crying or something.   
  
Inuyasha blinked, "Kiki?" She jumped and fumbled with her coat trying to hide her bloodshot eyes, she failed.   
  
"M-morning Inu-chan," she mumbled looking at the floor in defeat. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Sango and Koga drove up.   
  
"Right then," He left her alone and walked directly over to Sango, deciding girl talk might be good for Kikyo, seeing as Miroku wasn't around. He whispered the situation and she took off as Koga gave him a curious look. Inu shrugged. The girls dissapeared into a backroom and Koga and Inu were left to their own devices.  
  
"Sooooo...Them Nicks were, good eh?" Inuyasha muttered, he hadn't got to know Koga enough to pull one of his usual icebreakers. Koga shrugged and tugged at a thread on his leather jacket. Thankfully the Bus pulled up then and Miroku, Kagome, Naraku, and several other cast members finally got there, followed closely by the driving maniac Hiten, bringing a sleepy Rin in. Miroku looked tired as well, but was flirting heavily with Kagome, holding doors, groping bottoms, using pickup lines so old he had to dust em off first. Kagome was looking vaugely amused at this, waving at Hiten before he zoomed off set.  
  
Sango slipped out of the girls bathroom, towing a rather sad looking Kikyo, Keade and Kagome hurried over. The entire group of girls, commonly called a Gossip, darted into the loungeroom, slamming the door behind them. Miroku watched them sadly, wishing he was in the room with them.   
  
"Yo, Miroku!" Inuyasha slapped a hand on his shoulder, making him step forward under Inuyasha's inhuman strength, "What's up with Kiki and you?"  
  
"We, er" Miroku faltered, suddenly interested in his fingernails, "We split up." Inuyasha stopped, and stared at him while Sesshy walked stately past headed for the makeup room, where Kagura waited to make him look his character's age. Rin trailed behind him looking around for Jaken who seemed to be sick that day.   
  
"Broke up? Oh that explains this," Inuyasha stepped backwards and out of range.  
  
"This wha-" Miroku was down for the count, Sango, having finally heard the entire story from Kikyo, had stalked up to Miroku and bashed him with a serving ladle dripping wth nacho cheese.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" another bash came down on the poor boy's thick skull. Miroku shielded himself wth a tray, wincing under the barrage of cheesy pain.   
  
"I didn't think-" He whined, and the tray was ripped from his hands by a sweeping blow.  
  
"That's right you DIDN'T! How dare you make her cry?! How dare you FLIRT in FRONT of her NOT 3 HOURS AFTER THE BREAKUP?!!" Inuyasha stood back watching the specticle making a note to himself: Sango is very protective of her friends. Sango however had taken out her anger and was back to normal, she swept her hair behind her ear with a huff and stalked back to comfort Kikyo. Miroku had frozen, face pushed against the ground, if one didn;t know better they would thnk he was dead. Sadly no, he was just waiting for her to be gone so he could stand up in peace.  
  
"So was it the Tofu?" Inuyasha questioned leaning over to help the man up.  
  
"Evil Tofu," Miroku grabbed Inu's hand pulling himself up. He adjusted his clothing, hair, and Kazanna Protection glove before walking off to the set they would be working on today.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry folks, it's short, it's sad, and poor Kikyo! But I wonder why Sango went off the handle like that? Hn? Secret in her past perhaps? HA CHARACTER DEVOLPMENT! OBEYYYY!  
  
Er. Yeah. Time to work on my other fics.. -slips off-) 


	5. In Which Cat actually writes well!

_Years later, I SHALL CONTINUE. Also, for the record, I was a very confused young lady fangirl when I started this. That dislike of Yaoi has died so very hard we are still laughing whenever we see a bus. Therefore if any cute guys start snogging, please, shield no one's eyes. Hell. You should probably film it._

* * *

"KYAAHHH!" Inuyasha let off a yell as he swept towards the camera, small light bombs going off behind him. He hit the ground and the safety pad with a thump, and held very still for a moment before flicking his hair back with a carefully aimed head jerk.

Miroku groaned from the sidelines, "Showoff!" He booed cheerfully, and gave the other boy a thumbs down. Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaigia and flung it quite hard at Miroku's head, before slapping his right forearm and bringing up his fist in a blatant way of flipping Miroku off. The other actor caught the sword and went down when lo and behold, someone had been switching out the props. What was a usually a decidedly cardboard and lightweight version for the softcore scenes, had been exchanged for the much heavier and dangerous real sword used for the battle scenes. Not expecting this version, Miroku was shoved backwards in surprise and sent flying into the ground with a short yell that ended with a loud thunk and clang when he hit the floor.

Kagome, witnessing all of this from where she was perched on a rock to watch the scene, scurried down from her seat. She made her way quickly over to his side, to help him up of course, and to shove the huge weapon out of the way. Inuyasha moved to the pair, amused by the short struggle that ensued when it seemed the sword was heavier than she thought. Moving forward until his shadow fell on the pair, he stood smirking over them a for a moment before lifting the sword easily with one hand and freeing the poor monk beneath it. Miroku sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and getting a quiet massage from the beads looped around it.

"Oh that wasn't nice," the poor monk grunted, and Kagome slid behind him, yanking his hand away to inspect him for possible damage. Besides his pride and a little redness Miroku looked fine. She scoffed, puffing up as she slowly measured herself to her feet with a cold glare in Inuyasha's direction. She stepped over Miroku who intinctively looked up, and caught a lovely eyeful of panties. In a rare appearance of good luck for Miroku, she didn;t notice, and instead of being him senseless she stalked up to Inuyasha and in a low voice she said the dreaded word, "Sit."

Inuyasha looked at her like she was unhinged, "You do realize that's only in the show right?" He took a small step back from the slowly demonic looking girl only to notice a dramatic shadow hovering over him. He gulped slightly and looked up, just in time to see a helpful sandbag come crashing down on his fat gob sending him into the floor with the minimum of effort. Kagome looked instantly less evil and smiled brightly. Onne could swear her aura was glinting with the sparkles and birdsong of a job well done.

"Thanks Naraku!" She waved perkily at Naraku who'd been hovering around trying to get a good view of the scene so he could portray himself correctly when they filmed his half of the battle scene against the dog demon. He blinked, and motioned beside him to the young man with red hair who'd been lounging up there with him as well. The other grinned brightly and waved at the now dumbfounded Kagome who took a moment to recognize him given he was never on the show. Well, not in apperance anyways, his voice certainly was very familiar!

Kagome blinked twice, "Myoga?"

"The one and only," he wrinkled his nose, his freckles scrunching together a bit. After a moment of thinking, he latched onto the other end of the rope that used to hold up the sandbag, and leapt off the high ramparts of the lights. He rapelled down, freeing Inuyasha from his sandy doom, and hit the floor with a satisfying thump, where he let go of the rope again forgetting completely that Inuyasha was laying there groaning. The sandbag whistled down from above, Inuyasha's ears perked. He rolled hard! He just barely missed being clobbered into dogfood by the heavy weight. How he'd survived the first time was beyond comprehension.

Myouga winced, standing on tippy toe to peer over at the halfbreed, "Sorry Inu-chan?"

Inuyasha raised a single claw which he pointed for the celing, "Payback, is an unforgiving virgin bitch," he announced in the violent tones that quite clearly prescribed Myouga's life as a damned and doomed existance henceforth. Myouga hung his head quietly, and Kagome took pity on him, he hadn;t meant to the second time and the first time was a plot of her own.

"C'mon," she muttered to his ear, leaning in enough to make a rather annoyed growl echo from Inuyasha's motionless form, "I'll take you to lunch how's that?" Myouga brightened considerably, his pale skin blushing with pleasure. His eyes glinted with the unasked question and Kagome sighed.

"Yes, we can get your favorite sheeps blood smoothie. You know they only keep it on the menu at Yenta's because of you. So in character, geez," She teased, him quietly. It wasn't entirely because of his want to be in character mind you all, he was the inheriter of Porphyria, and he preferred to stabilize the disease by drinking blood along with his medication. He'd been able to control it with the right mix, and she wasn't one to back down from someone to drank blood to stay alive. He grinned at her sheepishly as she herded him out the front door, ignoring Naraku as he mildly slid down the steps towards Inuyasha. His movements were so smooth and slick one could barely call it anything else. He offer the boy a hand up, closing his eye as if in dismay at touching such a commoner.

Inuyasha noticed the way he moved, and promptly disliked it, "Haha Naraku," his voice was almost a groan, "You're being annoying. Get out of character now!" Naraku ignored him blatantly for a moment before latching onto the still outstretched hand presented to him. Inuyasha snuffed as he was drug to his feet and Naraku quietly procured a brush from his wide robes and started brushing sand off him. Inuyasha adjusted his costume Hakama mildly, helping him with the removal, before it could get into all his little bodily creases. With a flourish Naraku finished by sweeping off his nose, and pulling the brush back into his overhuge sleeves. He had a habit of wearing brightly colored flowy silken robes until the time came for him to enter his own costume. Extra tentacles and armor could hurt a lesser man but he'd buffed up for the place in the script. Now he really hated how bulky, his previously slim and designer beautiful body, had turned.

Finally pleased with his cleaning job he returned to the matter at hand and hissed softly at Inuyasha's previous little taunt, "How dare you demand me to do anything! Are you not aware I could banish you with a mere thought-ungh!" He twitched, a small vein appearing on his forehead as he realized Inuyasha had him in a headlock and was positioned to noogie him viciously, while curled over his back.

"Fine fine," Naraku grumblesd, "I'm out, I'm fine," he reached back calmly and pried Inuyasha off his back. At least his muscles came in handy when things like this happened. Considering the set and the actors he was forced to know intimately, it happened alot. Holding the grinning halfdemon in front of him he glared for a moment and let go. Inuyasha landed lightly on his feet.

"C'mon Narky, let's hit the buffet, I'm famished and I smell sloppy joes and Icee's!" Inuyasha's slid a companionable arm around Naraku's shoulders, and the other demon imitated him if only to keep more taunts at bay.

"Your nose is amazing," he quipped red eyes flashing, "but your mouth, it never goes quiet! Ahem... is there cherry?" His eyes glanced over hopefully, and he lowered his voice so none of the others would hear his weakness.

"Yes," Inuyasha said simply, grinning at him, and Naraku closed his eyes in what could only be described as a shiver of anticipation. Inuyasha anorted in amusement, and drug him over lickitey split, snagging a pair of cups, and filling them to the brim with the complimentary drink. He shoved the red one at naraku, proclaiming aloud a very msileading statement.

"Ha! I stole the blue one and you can't have it. Nyah," he stuck out his tongue and winked and Naraku looked positively relieved that he'd put his trust in someone who was actually being nice to him.

"You fiend! Thief I say!" his dramatic pitch echoed in the open spaces, "You'll pay you wretch!" He promptly grabbed his straw, sucked, and gave himself a headache for which there was no cure. Yeowch! His red icee suffered a major blow as it slid down the cup and Naraku got ahold of his quiet addiction. Calming himself he started sipping every few seconds watching as Inuyasha actually decided to make a pair of sloppy joes and let Naraku nurse his true love while he waited. Slipping on the the paper plates covered in snack over, Inuyasha started wolfing down his potion as if he'd been starved for several years. Both of them seemed to be distracted by their foods of chouce, and all was well in the land of the half demons.

* * *

_Fine, I know, I took forever to update this fic, and you probably all hate me, but I'm a better writer now and I could even manage to scrape up a plot given enough time and energy. Hell you guys might actually see me complete a fic. Here's hoping I'll meet expectations this time. (Beware as well my dears, I may rewrite the first few chapters to fit my new standards... Orrr, be lazy and not touch them. Knowing me, the latter! ) It's short I know, I'll do better once I'm not cowering in despair at my last... I don't think I can call them chapters they're that bad. Next chapter, we're probably going to see how this little 'date' between Kagome and Myoga is going. :D_


End file.
